


When we meet at the bar

by The_biotic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes, Love Letters, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_biotic/pseuds/The_biotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small letter Garrus wrote after Shepards Death. (Inspired by "See you again - Wiz Khalifa")</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we meet at the bar

It’s been a long day without you, Shepard…  
And I’ll tell you all about it when we meet at the bar.  
We’ve come a long way and get so far…  
I’ll tell you all about it when we meet at the bar.

Damn who knew all the planets we saw,  
Good fights we’ve been through,  
But while I am standing right here  
Your heroic heart took another path  
We once stood here, shot bottles and laughed  
But something told me that it wouldn’t last.

What was small turned into friendship, a friendship  
Turned into a bond, and that bond will never  
Be broken and the love will never get lost. 

How could we never talk about Death, when Death is all we got?  
Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side  
For me, this long day was normandys last ride. 

It’s been a long day without you, Shepard...  
And I’ll tell you all about it when we meet at the bar,  
We’ve come a long way and get so far...  
I’ll follow you now to our meeting at the bar.


End file.
